Sacrifices for another
by CureDream90
Summary: Mai is turning 18 in a few days, she's had a well hid secret till it is brought to attention when someone she knows from the orphanage comes back into her life. Now she is trying to support herself and that person but neglecting herself in the process, What will Naru do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is my new Ghost hunt fanfic, i am still currently working on Nightmare Secrets but had to get on with this new idea that's in my head.

Chapter 1

It was a cold april Afternoon, the sky was filled with grey clouds. It was said to rain that afternoon or night. A young brown haired woman was walking down the street with a plastic shopping bag in her hand. She was turning 18 in a few days, Meaning, the start of adulthood. Normally this would excite any teenager but this specific young woman was actually panicing.

Not long after she got to a small office in the town she was living in, It was named Shibuya Physic Research or SPR for short. Noticing the time, letting out a big sigh. She was late, by only 5 minutes but that ment her boss would be docking her pay...AGAIN! At this moment in time she couldn't afford to be losing pay. A very large responsability was coming into her life.

As the woman entered the office before she even said hello, a raven haired boy was standing looking at her, " Your late, Pay is being docked... Tea now" Giving a small growl she walked over to the small kitchen in the building and filled the kettle up with water, Soon as it was full she placed the Kettle on the stove and empted the contents of the bag, 2 boxes of Earls grey tea and a tub of coffee.

There was also 2 sandwiches inside, The girl took out 3 porcerline cups and once the kettle was boiled, made 2 cups of tea and one coffee. Placing them onto a tray along with the two sandwiches she first walked into the closest office that said 'Lin' on the door. "Lin, Tea?" The young chinese man looked to the girl and nodded but silently didn't say anything, she placed the tea next to him and a Sandwich. Not expecting a thank you she began walking out when she heard it lowly. 'Thanks' That placed a small smile on the girls face.

Next was her bosses office, giving 2 knocks signalling it was her, she soon entered and placed a cup on his desk, along with the 2nd sandwich. "What's this Mai?" He eye'd up the food and then looked to the girl, his face was emotionless, same as his eyes " Your lunch. You barely eat so deal with it. Its all i could afford."

Rasing his eye brow, "Could afford? i only just paid you yesturday." Rolling her eye's giving a sigh, "Yes, but that payment went on important things like bills, and my school education." With that she began walking out of the office. Truth be told, she was really struggling with her home finance. She had to move into a bigger apartment with 2 bedrooms.

Sighing one last time, she sat down at her desk sorting out case files, biting her bottem lip again she was ment to have asked her boss for either a pay rise or some extra hours. Either that or she would have to find a second part time job. And drop out of school otherwise she would not be able to support her house hold income any longer.

"Mai! Stand up, someone's coming into the office in 15 minutes to speak to you, They said they was from the orphanage, know anything about it?" Spoke her boss coming out of the office, Mai spat out her coffee, " I think i do, but they shouldn't be coming here. My appointment with them wasn't schedualed until the day after tomorrow."

He raised his eye brow, still curious he was going to find out within the next 15 minutes...

15 minutes later, the door to the SPR was open, A elderly woman walked in and Mai smiled, She bowed to her, "It's nice to see you again Ms. Taski, i didn't know you wanted to re-schedual our appointment for today."

The elderly woman smiled, "Its nice to see you again Mai, wow your all grown up last time i saw you , you was still clutching to your mothers leg not wanting to let go. Ah those was the days. Anyway unfortunatly we've been having some problems and well, the orphanage has allowed you to take legal custody of her, today. I have brought the paperwork are you able to look threw and sign them now?"

Mai looked to see Naru listening in, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Slowly giving a nod The woman handed Mai the papers. She quickly read them threw and signed them. "What type of problems if you don't mind?"

The woman sighed and looked to Mai, " Well... She keeps getting into fights. Not getting along with people, I think she is just going threw a rebelious stage at the moment." Nodding the woman walked back to the door "you can come in now."

At that moment a young girl walked in her hair was sandy blond, it reached just past her shoulders, She had honey brown eye's wearing a school uniform of a red checkered plated skirt, white shirt, black blazer and red tie. Neatly done up. " Amu-chan?" the girl spoke, Mai nodded and the girl ran hugging her tightly with tears falling.

A slight cough was herd. "Mai? I think you have some explaining to do?" They turned to see her boss... Naru looking to her.

Awesome chapter 1 done! Rigth i will do chapter 2 later gotta head for work now!


	2. Explinations and little eating?

re-cap time!

A slight cough was herd. "Mai? I think you have some explaining to do?" They turned to see her boss... Naru looking to her.

Chapter 2

Once the elderly lady had left, The young girl that Mai was hugging had finally stopped with her tears and was now sitting down with some herbal tea. Mai was in Naru's office, He was sat down as she stood next to the door.

" What is exactly going on Mai?" The honey comb brown haired girl looked to her boss, " I don't really know how to explain it Naru, Its complicated." Her boss was getting impatient and she knew it. " Well you better figure out a way to explain it. My business isn't some sort of association for you to act on your own free will."

she just didn't say anything she just looked down at the ground. " That girl... Naru, i couldn't leave her in the orphanage, Especially since i know how some orphanages are, i know not all are bad but the one she was specifically in was one of the worse. I promised the woman that when i turned 18 i would become the girls legal guardian. No matter what the costs was, So i begged and begged her to make sure the girl was safe and un adopted until the time was right."

Naru placed his hands to his mouth looking to the girl, " And What relations is that girl actually to you? Don't tell me it was just a random jump at the time. Otherwise your more of an Idiot than i thou-" She cut him off looking to him.

"She's my baby sister. Her name is Ami... Naru please lets just drop this, but... i do have a question, i've been a little nervous of asking." He raised his eye brow a little bit to her. "Your wanting either a pay rise or Extra hours right? Wasn't hard to figure out considering what this is all about." He leaned back and pulled out his little black book of death as Mai loved to call it.

" Unfortunatly i don't have any extra hours going at the moment, and i can't give you a pay rise just to slack of Mai..." That made the The brunette nod and turn her back " Well... i'll be finishing early today then, since its considered as me actually sorting out all the paperwork, phone calls and your needs for tea, to be slacking off." she walked out of the door slamming it.

Sat on the sofa, Ami looked up to see her sister looking a little fuming, she had been sat quietly for a while Not even knowing what had been spoke about inside the office.

"Is... everything ok Nee-chan?" Mai just simply nodded "I'm sorry sweetie, but we will need to stay here for the next hour or so, so i can finish up my work here, then we can go home together." Nodding understanding Ami just pulled out a gameboy "Sure," "Oh and don't think your getting let off the hook about fighting again." Giving one last nod, the girls sat in silence, one playing while the other worked.

Naru watched out of his window at Mai, He thought about what his assistant just told him, he couldn't help but crack a smile, Mai was growing up. His ditzy assistant taking on the role of being a legal guardian As the past 3 years they had grown to a small 'Family' As mai called it. Going back over to his seat he looked threw the case files, It has been a little quiet lately, no paranormal activity had been thrown up for them to challanege he was actually bored.

The door opened and his older assistant walked in with some paperwork, " I need you to sign these." He nodded and took them out of the chinese mans hands. "alright," the man bowed and walked back out.

Over an hour later, Mai packed up her things and stood up, "alright Ami, Lets get going." The younger blonde girl nodded and stood up placing her gameboy in her bag. "You not telling that boss of yours?" Mai shrugged, "he'll know, your more important, lets grab some food on the way home. You must be hungry and sick of eating that stuff they fed you back at the orphanage."

Ami nodded picking up her duffel bag from the floor. "i'm just glad to be out of there all together Nee-chan," With that the two was about to leave the office when Lin came out, " Oh going home already Mai? do you need a lift?" Mai just gave a small smile to Lin, "No its ok, i don't want to trouble you Lin. I'll see you tomorrow, Tell Naru that he better re-emburst me for the boxes of tea i got him. There not cheap."

Lin just cracked them a smile and nodded, "I'll see you later then Mai, and?" the blonde haired girl bowed to him, "My name is Ami Taniyama, it was nice meeting you Lin" they nodded and the girls left the office.

As the girls made their way to Mai's apartment building, they stopped off at the local supermarket picking up some ingrediants for dinner. " So how are your school grades going Ami?" the girl shrugged, "Mostly A's, just maybe a B in Science and IT, you know i can never work a damn computer." This caused the older girl to chuckle slightly.

" You'll learn, your still only 11 so be patient." Giving a slight nod, both girls finished up their rounds in the supermarket and left to go home.

At the office, Naru walked out to go make himself some Tea, (wow for once?) He noticed on the floor Ami had left something, Going over to pick it up, there was a picture of a small family of 4. one male the rest female, he could guess he was the father, the other the mother, But what caught his attention the most was the eldest girl, Shoulder length pink hair giving off a gothic look, and a smaller girl with blonde hair. Turning it around he saw some writing, it looked pretty old but he could make out most of it.

_' Ami, _

_i'm leaving this photo of us all together with you. Use it as a momento and remember we will be together again in the future. Just hang in there, love you always. _

_Mai. _

Placing the picture in his pocket, he began heading back to his Tea, "You should have raised her pay. You know she's going to struggle." Naru turned to see Lin standing in the hallway leaning on the door frame to his office. " She will automattically get a pay rise when she turns 18 Lin, but i can't afford to waste money."

Lin just shook his head slightly. Knowing he would not understand.

Naru sat back down in his office, the saftey of his 4 walls. A steaming hot cup of Earl's grey tea in his hands. "Mai looked so different in that picture...She looked cute." he blushed suddenly realising what came out of his mouth, gently slapping his cheek coming out of that moment. sighing, He was NOT! falling in love with his assistant. There was no way... or was there?

At the Taniyama house, Mai had showed her sister Where her bedroom was, which wasn't far down the hall and said she could take a shower if she wished, Mai was in the kitchen making dinner, Just a simple fish with some Rice and steamed vegatables.

Taking a quick sip of her water, Mai placed the two hot plates down on the table, "Ami-chan Dinner." The bedroom door opened to her younger sister coming out in a pair of pink pj's, with small little hearts printed on the pocket. "Smells great, erm... Nee-chan why do i have a bigger portian than you?"

Mai just smiled, "your a growing girl, you need more than me." she poured out some orange juice for Ami and sat down, Soon they began to eat in silence. Ami noticed Mai only ate a few carrots, bit of brocolli and half a bowl of rice before she pushed it to the side standing up. "Once you finish eating and have done your homework, you can watch some TV 'Kay?" giving off a large smile.

"Sure, but how come your not eating all your food?" Mai just shrugged, "I had a large lunch. Don't worry about it ok?" Soon enough Mai emptied her plates into the bin and washed her dishes before going into the bathroom. Soon enough Ami heared the shower running, When she quickly got up and looked threw the cupboards of her sisters apartment. There wasn't much food in, a few fruit, bag of rice. Even a few biscuits. More than anything else, Energy drinks and bottled water.

" I wonder..."

Awesome chapter 2 done! i hope you enjoyed it, There will be a Case in this story, And the others will make an appearance. :) Things are going to start getting intresting,

What's Ami stumbled on? How will Mai be able to support them if Naru didn't give her a Raise?

Curedream90 over and out!


	3. The new case

re-cap time!

_"Sure, but how come your not eating all your food?" Mai just shrugged, "I had a large lunch. Don't worry about it ok?" Soon enough Mai emptied her plates into the bin and washed her dishes before going into the bathroom. Soon enough Ami heared the shower running, When she quickly got up and looked threw the cupboards of her sisters apartment. There wasn't much food in, a few fruit, bag of rice. Even a few biscuits. More than anything else, Energy drinks and bottled water. _

_" I wonder..." _

Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, Ami-chan had been settling in nicely she had even switched schools so it was closer to her new home. Mai had spent most of her time taking care of Ami, surfing for a new job or a second part time job while trying to manage her studies.

It was a friday morning, the sun was blaring in the sky, Mai was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans with her orange and white checkered shirt. She entered the kitchen and kissed Ami on the forehead, " 2 day weekend after today, your lucky! How you going to spend it?" Ami looked up to her brunette sister, " hmmm i'm not sure, might go to the mall or something. That boss of yours Shibuya isn't working you too hard is he? Your looking really exhausted."

Mai shook her head as she filled up a porcerline cup of hot roasted black coffee, " Nah, the office is alright, i've just been trying to find a new job. He pays well just, i want to be able to have extra money for you." sitting down with just a apple, Mai bit into it, " Are you going to have more than just an apple?"

Mai raised her eye brow, "Nah, i'll take a breakfast bar to work though and have a sandwich there also. Don't worry about me, just keep focused on your studies kay?"

Once their little talk that morning was over They went there seprate ways, to school/work.

Mai reached the SPR Office in just under 15 minutes. Straight as she walked in, she heared the words faintly but knew Naru was wanting his Tea, So as soon as she placed her bag on her desk she went straight to the kitchen, " Lin? want some Tea?"

The older chinese man just gave her a simple nod as she brought out 3 cups. An quickly made the hot drinks. After the kettle boiled and they was made, she placed each of the cups on a tray, and headed to Lins office first.

" Thank you Mai," he never even looked up to her from the laptop, that placed a small smile on her face, "your welcome Lin, just call me if you need anything." He nodded and she went to the next room. Giving her signature knock and walked in she placed the hot tea in front of Naru, " Mai, i want you to get a few papers ready, we have a possible client in 30 minutes."

She stood there waiting for the 2 magical words she wished to hear from him, but he looked up to her "You can go now" Giving out a flustration sigh she just walked out of the office. "that Narrsassit Tea-loving Jerk." Sitting down at her desk and taking a sip of her hot black liquid, She soon began to wake up. 30 minutes had passed quite quickly.

The door bell rang and a woman in her mid 30's walked in, Mai stood up and walked over to the woman, "Good morning, welcome to Shibuya Phsyic Research." The woman bowed to Mai " good morning, My names Rena Huuga. I'm here in need of your help please"

Mai offered her a seat and went straight into the kitchen to make the woman Tea as Naru came out of the office, He noticed her eyes Mai had not been sleeping well. Shaking his head slightly he went straight to the client. "Hello , my name is Kazuya Shibuya. Now can you tell me exactly what paranormal activity you have been experiancing?"

Mai brought back the tea for the woman and Lin was now sat there with his laptop ready to take notes. "Well i just moved into my new house around 2 months ago, Things was fine at first but after a week furniture would start to move around. At the time i thought it was my husband trying to play a trick on me but when he denied it things began getting worse. We would have large tempurature drops in some rooms, Especially my daughters, knifes have been flying across the room. Blood on the walls saying ' she belongs to me,' My daughter has even had a few bruises come out of no where. I'm really scared and worried for her saftey please Mr. shibuya help me..." the woman had bowed her head.

Naru looked the woman over, and then looked to mai, "We will take the case. Please have a large room with an afficiant amount of electrical plugs at bay, Also 2 seperate rooms for us to sleep. We will arrive tomorrow morning at 11 PM please leave your details with my assistant." the woman looked releaved and almost began crying when Naru accepted the case, "Thank you, thank you so much!" Naru stood up and bowed "If you please excuse me i have to get things ready to bring tomorrow." With that Naru took his leave, Mai took down the womans details and smiled to her, " We will do everything we can to help you ,"

Rena smiled " i appreciate it, i will see you tomorrow at 11, Thank you so much." And the woman also took her leave, Mai ran a hand threw her long brown hair, '_great before i can even get someone i know to ask if they can look after Ami while i go on cases, we get a case! theres not much time...' _Mai went into Naru's office, " Naru... " He looked up to her, " Call everyone and inform them about the case and to be here at 9.30am sharp."

" Naru, i need to ask you if ... Ami can come with us, i don't have anyone i know to look after her in this such short notice, I promise she will behave!" Naru raised his eye brow, " i'm not a charity..." Mai slammed her hand on his desk, he could tell she was shaking and could tell she was quite pale, "Naru please! She's only 11, i'm not leaving her on her own!"

"Fine, but she is your responsability and yours only!" Mai gave out a sigh of releaf nodding, "thank you.." she began to walk out of the office to give the SPR Members a call. When Naru stopped her "Oh and you should eat something, Your looking rather pale, Skipping breakfast is a bad thing."

Mai just nodded "thank you for your concern, i had a large breakfast this morning so i will be ok," With that she left the office, he was quite confused, if she had a large breakfast she would be full in spirit not shaking like she was going to snap.

Naru called Lin into the office, " Lin, I want you to keep an extra close on Mai this case, She's hiding something and i'm not liking it..."

Awesome chapter 3 done! i hope you enjoyed it, the Case is finally here! oooo naru's noticed Mai's not eating much and is lying about it!

how will this turn out for the SPR team?

Curedream90 over and out!


	4. Ayako catches on

sacrifice for another

Re-cap

_Naru called Lin into the office, " Lin, I want you to keep an extra close on Mai this case, She's hiding something and i'm not liking it..."_

Chapter 4

Later that day Mai had finished calling the last members of the SPR Team, they had all agreed to meet at 9.30 sharp in the morning, since it was a saturday Mai didn't have to worry about telling her sisters new school on why she was missing out on days, unless the case ran over for more than a week.

When Mai finished up all the nessassary paperwork for the case, and gave her narssassit boss his final cup of tea, she picked up her rucksack and began heading to the door when she heard her name being called back. There she saw the older chinese man.

"Lin-san? is everything ok?" Mai spoke, Lin walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. " i'm just making sure everything is ok with you Taniyama-san. You seem, alot paler than usual I know that Naru is being a pain at the moment, if you ever need any help with any finacial business let me know"

Mai slightly blushed, was it that obvious that she was struggling, "N..no its ok everything is fine Lin. But when we get back from this case, i will be also starting a new job. For the days i'm not working here" Lin looked at her with concern even though his face didn't show it much.

Behind the door they was chatting in front of, Naru heard, '_she had to go get a second job? God damn Naru...great now she's going to OVER! work herself and you wont get your delious Tea.' _

"Well, Taniyama-san, please be careful ok? and Take care of yourself. Your health is important." With that he left for his office back into his domain or Cave as Mai would sometimes call it.

"Ooook that was way weird..." With that Mai left the SPR office and headed off to the supermarket before going home, trying to find something different but cheap to make her sister for dinner before breaking the news to her about them going on a case.

Back at Mai and Ami's apartment

Ami was laid back on the sofa she had just finished doing her homework when she heard a knock at the door, Raising her eye brow. When she didn't move trying to ignore it , it became louder and more frequant.

"Alright damn it! i'm coming!" Ami stood up giving a quick stretch before making the short walk to the apartment door. When looking out she saw a red haired woman "Come on Mai open up!" Ami just opened the door and Ayako looked shocked.

"oh sorry, Erm... i must have got th-" "No you've got the right apartment i'm Ami Taniyama, Mai's younger sister and you are?" she eye's up the older woman, " I'm Ayako, one of Mai's friends and co-workers, i just came over to drop something off for she in?"

Ami just stepped aside, " She's out, but she sould be back soon, she said she finished work at 5... and its now..." she looked at her watch, " 5.10" Ayako was a little shocked that Mai had a younger sister, they had never even heard about her. " Well don't stand there, you may as well get your arse inside and wait for her."

Ayako snapped hearing the young girls voice, she didn't like the tone she took with her. Ayako had always learned to respect your elders, and clearly this kid didn't. None the less, Ayako stepped into the apartment. " I haven't seen Mai's new apartment yet, it feels like theirs something missing to it."

Ami went and laid back down on the sofa, " Yeah, i get that feeling, Listen, when was the last time you saw my sister." Ayako placed the carrier bag on the counter and thought about it, as she was about to answer the door opened and mai walked in with a small grocery bag, "I'm ho- Ayako what a surprise! i thought we wasn't seeing you till in the morning?"

Ayako just smiled and walked over to the girl and hugged her, "well i wanted to be the first to give you your 18th birthday present. BUTTTT! Young lady when was you going to tell me about your younger sister?" Ayako spoke in a stern motherly tone, This caused Ami to raise an eye brow. " Tomorrow morning actually. I haven't been able to find a baby sitter for her yet so for the whole case... Ami's coming with us."

Both girls looked to Mai and then screamed "WHAT!" Ami went and stood in front of her sister, " i don't even know what you guys do let alone go on a case with you?"

"Well, we Hunt ghosts, Ayako here is a Shrine Priestess..." Ami looked to the woman then back to Mai, her face paled she hated ghosts, " your not serious are you... all the time i was stuck in an orphanage... you was hunting scary arse ghosts!" Mai rubbed her temples she had gotten a headache from arguing with Naru about letting Ami come on this case, now it was getting worse. Ayako noticed this and made Mai sit on the sofa, " right you girls stay there, Mai as an early birthday present, i'll make you both dinner tonight. ahh ahh no arguing Mai"

Mai knew Ayako would win either way. she had her ways in doing it. The Miko handed 2 tablets and a glass of water to the girl "Take them sweetie, there asprin then go take a shower. Ami if you've finished your homework then you can either watch TV or help out."

Both girls looked to each other then decided to do what Ayako said, Mai went to take a shower as Ami watched The Miko cook, then began to make snide comments " The meals too big," or " She wont eat all that..." Ayako looked a little furious with the girl. "What do you mean?" Ami sighed and walked up to Ayako leaning over the counter and whispered,

"My sister barely eats a plate big enough for a small infant let alone an adult" This put a concerned look on Ayako's face, Mai's not eating her proper nutriance? "What did she have for breakfast?" " An apple, she said she'd eat a big lunch at work."

Ayako knew Mai didn't have the money to fork out for a big meal at work, what was this girl eating? Mai soon walked out of the bathroom and saw them "you two seem to be getting on well." Ami looked over to her sister and put on a grin and hugged Ayako around the waist, " Mai can we keep her! she's loving, stricked and good at being a motherly figure to you!"

Sure Ayako cared, but was it enough to fill in a real mothers spot? " Ami.. you can't go around and act like Ayako is a lost puppy, she has a job and a boyfriend if im correct... with bou-san" Ayako's face flushed as she went back to chopping some carrots.

" i'm right! how long Ayako!" Mai jumped and sat at the kitchen side, " 2 months..." The night went on like this until Ayako had to leave, saying she had to pack her night bags for the case the next day and instructed the two girls to follow her suggestion and to also get a early night.

It was also true on what Ami had said, Mai barely at anything of her food before claiming she was full. She said she had a big lunch at the office with a large grin on her face. She had told Ayako that she normally gets up for a midnight snack and the rest of her leftovers she would re-heat up later.

Giving a worried expression, Ayako reluctently nodded and left the apartment.

The next morning came and both Taniyama sisters, Made it to the SPR office with at least 10 minutes to spare, As soon as Mai walked threw the door she was greeted with the words 'Tea' and then 'Pack the van after' Mai stormed off to the small kitchen and began making a round of tea for everyone. Ami saw Lin beginning to move equipment and had offered to help.

He just gave her a small smile and let her help pack the van so it would get done faster, since he knew she was only 11, he didn't let her carry any camera's or monitors just stuff like the shelfs and wires. Mai almost had a panic attack when she found out Ami was helping, but calmed down after Lin explained that her sister had offered to help.

Once 9.30 came, the group began rolling in, first Ayako, then a man with long blonde hair, next came another blonde man but shorter hair, a woman with short black hair, and the final addition to the team, a short black haired man, with glasses.

" jou-chan!" the long blonde haired man shouted and gripped Mai in a poor death hug, but he noticed something, " are you dieting Mai? gosh! don't! your skinny enough!" That hade Made the honeycomb haired girl blush, " No i'm not dieting, everyone i would like you to meet my little sister Ami Taniyama, i became her legal guardian a few days ago."

They all turned to sandy blonde haired girl, " Hi, nice to meet you all," The shored black haired girl looked to the girl, "why is she here? don't tell me your bringing her along to the case!"

" OF course Masako, i didn't have enough time to arrange for someone to watch over her during my time away. Naru said so long as she isn't trouble and my responsibility Ami could come. She has also agreed to follow my instructions."

"Ami, meet, Masako, Monk, John and Yasu, they are the rest of the team members," In the back ground a young blue haired boy was getting angry, "enough! if you haven't all noticed we are wasting time, lets move. We have a job to do."

They all agreed and that was it, off to the case it was!

Ami rode in the same vehacle as Ayako and spoke quietly. " Did Mai eat the left overs last night?" Ami shook her head, " No, i found them in the bin when she was getting her duffel bag from the bedroom this morning." answered the younger Taniyama, " What about breakfast..." "She skipped..."

well that chapter 4 done... So Ayako's catching on also! Wait a mother figure? whats Ami implying... Will they help Mai before she gets herself any deeper..

do not own Ghost hunt!

Just Ami

Good night! Curedream90 over an out!


	5. Dreams and the next level

sacrifice for another

Re-cap

_Ami rode in the same vehacle as Ayako and spoke quietly. " Did Mai eat the left overs last night?" Ami shook her head, " No, i found them in the bin when she was getting her duffel bag from the bedroom this morning." answered the younger Taniyama, " What about breakfast..." "She skipped..." _

Chapter 5

It was 11am , and Mai was wipping the sweat from her forehead, the weather outside was really hot and today she had to be wearing a pair of jeans that barely fit around the waist with a belt, her orange and red checkered shirt which she rolled the sleeves up and a pair of orange converse. Just as the girl was about to sit down, a voice called over " Mai tea, and after go and take temperatures of all the rooms the camera's was set up in.

When they arrived at the house no one was expecting it to be like a mansion, so they asked the owners which room had most activity and made sure that room held a camera. "Ugh, you tea-loving Jerk" Mai spoke and began walking out of the room, " Monk go with her" Monk nodded and left the room going with Mai.

Naru then turned to the younger Taniyama " Erm, is there something your wanting me to do boss?" Ami spoke, she had her legs crossed while currently doing some last minute history homework on the Chinese Era. "No, Just sit there, if i need you to do something its most likely to be quiet." Ami just shrugged, she was use to snobby people from when she lived in the orphanage. Ayako who was sat next to her was looking over the young girls homework, " Hunni i don't think thats write with that paragraph, what is it your working on?"

Ami looked up to the woman after the night before she had high respect for Ayako, "Well, its to do with the history on Chinese dynasty in the early years, around 1500," This caused Lin to look over " Is there anything you need me to help with?" the younger Taniyama thought about it, " Sure, my sister is an A* in physics but still only a C in History. She's smart but everyone has at least one subject they lack in." Lin moved from where he was sitting and looked over the girls shoulder and corrected her on some things.

"Wow thanks, i'd totally miss that, Well i guess thats what i should expect with someone being chinese." this gave him a look saying how did you know. "Easy, i could tell anyway, if i get a A* for this i'm totally going to pay you back for it."

10 minutes Later Mai and Monk walked back into the room with the freshly made Tea. After not receiving a thank you from her obnoctious boss, she picked up the chats where she has to record the temps and walked over to Ami, "i'll be back soon ok?" Ami nodded and went back to finishing off her homework.

Monk accompained Mai again going around the house taking readings, " So Mai, hows your sister settling in at home?" Mai smiled as she wrote down the room temp " Great actually, when i'm not home she takes it upon herself to do some cleaning, i even once came home to her trying to cook something but realised we was low on ingrediants." this raised concern with monk, " You not been able to get any food in? Mai you could have just told me you was struggling" Mai shook her head.

"Were doing just fine, i have an interview once this case is over for a second job at the local supermarket just to help bring in some extra cash, i have to save up for Ami's high school tuition and also my college." Mai spoke as she picked up the thermomiter, and began walking into the master bedroom, " Mai your still young, this is a big responsibility. i wish you would take up the offer i laid out a few months back about moving in with either me or Ayako."

" Its ok Monk, We are doing just fine plus i know all about your relationship with our favourite Miko, so i wouldn't want to interupt your relationship with her," Monk then stopped and blushed, but that didn't last long when Mai stumbled and had to lean on the set of draws next to her to steady herself. "hey kiddio you ok?"

Mai nodded "Yeah, you know how clumbsy i get, lets just get this job done and return back to base, i'll then have to go out to the local bakery to get you all some lunch." Monk shook his head, there was something this girl was definatly hidding, Just as they was about to check the room temp, it began to drop. Monk drew the teenager close to him to try and protect her ready to his chant, when suddenly Mai screamed and was thrown against a wall.

"MAI!" Mai tried to stand up but was then thrown against the left side of the room, hitting her forehead on the table, that was it, monk began doing his chant when the door was thrown open by Naru and the others behind him, The room then went back to its normal tempurature and the ghost was gone. The younger Taniyama noticed her sisters condition "MAI!" she rushed to her side checking over the wounds she had recieved.

Straight away you could see the small gash just above her eye, and some discolouration on her wrists. "Lets get her back to the base, Ayako i want you to check on her see if there are any more wounds. Monk i want you to finish up the job with John and then give a full report on what happened in here."

Ayako and Ami helped Mai out of the room and down the hall where the girls would be staying.

Once in there Mai straight away began speaking "Really i'm fine, don't worry about it." Ayako sighed and put her medical Kit to the side and began checking to see if Mai had a concussion. " Mai you was flung from one side of the room to the other. That could have caused some serious damage to your body. Luckly at the moment you don't have any other head injuries, now take off your shirt."

That made the girl freeze, " No.." "Mai take it off, if you don't i will." Ami spoke up, giving out another sigh she took off her top, a small gasp could be heard from both girls, Mai was sitting there in just a oranage sports bra, but thats not what their eye's was on, Mai was looking away, they could see her rib cage poking out threw her skin and there was no stomach, it was like Mai was holding her breath for a very long time but clearly you could see her breathing in and out.

"Mai have you been eating properly at all"? Ayako spoke as she checked over Mai's torso for any other injuries, " I have, while Ami was in the shower this morning i ha-" "Bullshit, i saw the contents in the bin sis." Mai looked to her younger sister, " i ate some of it, i was just full."

" Mai, this is serious at lunch i want you to eat all of your food." Ayako spoke and the older taniyama nodded, "Ok"

With that Mai placed back on her shirt and walked out of the room heading straight for the kitchen Ayako never even had chance to patch up the gash on the girls head. They packed up the stuff and headed off to the base. Naru was looking over the monitors while Yasu was researching the history of the house.

Lin was writing down the report monk was explaining, John and Masako was no where to be seen, Naru must have sent them on a walk threw of the house. Mai entered the room not too long after the pair did with a tray full of Tea. "Right i'm off to go pick up everyone's lunch." "No, Monk and i will go Mai, your staying in here." spoke a stern voice of Ayako, clearly pissed off with Mai neglecting her food.

"But!" " No buts, Monk if your finished Lets go" Ayako picked up her purse and she and the older blonde haired man left. Mai just flopped herself on the couch. "What was all that about?" spoke a curious Yasu, " Don't even...go there.." Mai spoke with a threating tone, with all the years Mai had worked for Naru she was picking up on his glare and threating tone.

As Ayako and monk stood in the bakery waiting for the line to move, they struck up a conversation about the girl. " What! She told me she and her sister was doing fine." Rubbing her temples the young Miko sighed, " Clearly she's not, either she's on some crazy teenage diet or she doesn't have enough money to support both her and Ami eating. I'm going with the second option."

Monk rubbed his small beard on his chin, " Now that you mentioned it, she did say she was going to get a second job to try and pay for their education. I offered her again with moving in with one of us and she declined straight away. That girl i don't know if she's doing it on purpose or she just doesn't want to burden us. In which we both know it wouldn't."

The line in the bakery moved and they walked closer to the counter. " Either way, when this case is over we need to do something, i'm not letting it go on like this any longer. That girl could kill herself and end up leaving her sister on her own. She needs to be selfish once in a while." Ayako added as the line moved again. "Are we going to tell the others so Naru can keep an eye on her at work." Ayako shook her head, " No they do not need to know about this, well at least not for the moment, if the problem begins to escelate, then we may have to."

Monk ran a hand threw his hair, He didn't have it tied back like he normally does, " You know i've been thinking, they don't have much, they've lost their parents, Mai's struggling to support them both... and i love you alot Ayako, if its ok with you... maybe we could..."

"Adopt them? i was thinking the same thing Monk." They finally got to the counter and ordered the food. Making sure they got an extra serving for Mai. Once after the 5 minute wait and the food was all bagged up they began heading back to the house. Surely enough they could make their own meals at the Mansion, but they wasn't going to take any risks at the moment.

Mai had decided that sitting around bored was just going to give her a headache so while her sister was sitting reading a Manga book she brought with her, she decided to help Yasu with the research behind the house, but had quickly fallen asleep, Ami raised her eye brow on how Naru didn't mind her falling asleep.

"Is she allowed to that while on the job?" Naru didn't budge, "so long as she gets some information about this case then i'm not bothered." Ami laughed a little, "what? is she pshyic or something?" Yasu looked to the younger Taniyama, "you don't know your sister do you?" Shrugging, " I haven't seen her since i was placed in the orphanage, so no"

" Well, Mai has a few, she's a Laten Pshysic, and a few other traits." Naru spoke up, while reading threw the case file.

shutting up Ami sighed, ' _could be the fact that she's just lacking food at the moment' _

**Enter Dream mode**

**Mai was stood in the dark abyss while looking around waiting for the one man that would always be in her dreams, soon the scene changed to a newer version of the house, she was wondering where Gene could be until she saw a couple, they looked like happy married new weds. **

**"Oh Jason, this house its beautiful." Spoke the woman, she had waist length strawberry blonde hair, she was wearing a violet sweater with a black knee length skirt, and some black flats. Her eye's was a hazel colour as she turned around to see her husband walking up behind her from the car. " I'm glad you like it Sakura, i had this house built especially for you. A symbol of our love which will be never end." The woman now known as Sakura couldn't help but have a childish grin on her face as she snaked her thin arms around the mans neck, " Oh Jason." **

**The scene then changed to a few years after, they still lived in the same house that Jason had built especially for his wife, in the corner of the room was a rocking chair and a crib, '**_**must be the nursery' **_**The woman was sat in the chair rocking a new born baby boy. "Oh Xavier you look just like your father, your going to become a handsom young man. Breaking all the hearts of girls." **

**Jason was stood at the doorway, he looked different, in his hand was a bottle of beer, " Nah, i think he looks more like you sweetie." The scene quickly jumped to 10 years later, The young child Xavier was now 10 years old, he had come home from school with a back pack on his shoulder, " Mother! i'm home!" The woman walked out of the kitchen, she looked a mess, her hair was out of its bun, her hands was shaking a little, on her check held a red mark, " He did it again didn't he,...Mother why can't you just divorce him" **

**" I can't sweetie, you know how he is. Anyway quickly get your homework done, dinner will be ready soon." **

**The scene changed once more, this time the son Xavier was a teenager, the man and woman was stood arguing in the kitchen " This is unexeptiable Sakura! i told you not to go out of the house unless i go with you! You went to see him again didn't you! that man!" **

**"Jason he is a old college friend, we didn't do anything! just went for a coffee" Sakura spoke defensive, the man was in rage, he picked up the kitchen chefs knife " I will have no more of this 'just went out for a coffee,' he will never see you again!" with that he raised the knife and just as it was about to pierce her heart Mai began screaming "NOOOOO!" and she felt the familliar tug to go back to the real world. **

Out of dream sequance.

Mai woke up screaming , her breath was shakin and her face held a small amount of sweat. "Mai? MAI!" Naru shouted as he was stood in front of her, "What did you see?"

He was soon pushed out of the way as Ayako knelt down in front of her, " Can't you see she's just woken up Jess... its like you don't have a heart," Ayako checked her over, the older taniyama held a hand over her chest. Masako handed the girl a glass of water, over the passed few cases, her and Masako had slowly become friends.

Even though they still argued over who loved Naru more. Mai took the glass and took large amount of water in. "T..thanks," Giving a sigh, " i'm fine really just a nightmare." They nodded, and soon she was handed a small polostrine box, " Here, eat it, and i want you to eat it all young lady." Monk spoke. Giving a sigh, Ayako must have told him. She opened it up to contain a small salad and jacket potato. but only got as far as 2 bites until threw it onto the table and ran out of the room. Throwing up the contents.

This raised a conserned look between the members. Her eating disorder had escelated to the next level. Not being able to hold any food down. Now Naru was going to want a explination for that as well as the dream. oh and can't forget his Tea.

well that chapter 5 out of the way, i hope you all enjoyed it. So Mai finally had a dream. She can't keep food down, Ayako and monk want to adopt her and Ami... things are certainly getting intresting.

do not own Ghost hunt!

Just Ami

Good night! Curedream90 over an out!


	6. A heart to heart with Mai and Lin

Re-cap

_This raised a conserned look between the members. Her eating disorder had escelated to the next level. Not being able to hold any food down. Now Naru was going to want a explination for that as well as the dream. oh and can't forget his Tea._

_chapter 6_

It wasn't until everyone went to bed, after hours of trying to get the young Ciniman haired girl out of the bathroom, that Mai had actually decided to come out. She felt bad, She felt disgusted with herself, that she couldn't hold down just two bites of food before she had to throw up, normally it would happen after she finishes the meal and after her sister had gone to bed.

The Main embarressment was that it happened right in front of Naru, which Made her more reluctant to come out of the bathroom while he was still awake. Walking over to the kitchen she made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa inside the base room, curled up. The aroma of the tea made her body calm down as she took a sip. She hadn't noticed anyone come in as she was deep in thought until someone placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

Turning around she came in contact with a pair of Chinese eye's it was Lin. "Oh gosh Lin-san you scared me." The guy just gave her one of his small smiles, " I do apologise Mai-chan. Please allow me to get you another Tea... as the contents of that one is well..." Mai looked down as she now noticed it was all over her pants. Shaking her head she just sat down and huddled her legs tightly to her chest.

Lin looked over the girl, she definatly seemed pale, and also like she had been crying. Sitting on the table in front of her, he took a deep breath, " Mai, what are you exactly trying to do to yourself?" This caused the girl to look up to him. Meeting with his eyes. "W..what ever do you mean?"

Running a hand threw his hair, " I've noticed a pattern in you lately, your always telling us you've eaten big meals, we discussed early and found out that your only eating once a day, not even that. Are you being bullied?" This caused the young girl to almost choke, but she shook her head "No... thats not it. How can i be bullied when i can't even go to school."

He raised his eye brow concerened, " what do you mean you don't even go to school, but what about your education?" Mai couldn't help but give out a sadistic chuckle, " One must make sacrifices to make sure their loved ones live a better life than what you are right? I don't have time to go to school, Which costs money... i don't have time to sit around studying for what might come up on the next pop quiz in maths class. I have a sister i need to love and support. If i don't work my arse of to make sure she has a better life and education that i can get. Then taking her in... would be a waste of time.

She's my only family Lin, if i don't do what i do... then she will be stuck back in that orphanage." Lin was taken back by what the young Taniyama was saying, this girl had been sacrificing her own needs and future to care for someone. Shaking his head that was so like Mai, always placing others before herself. He placed a hand on her knee.

"Mai, this is why you created what we are, a family. Noll maybe my charge, but does not mean i am a heartless person. Your still a kid yourself, you can't force yourself to grow up without living a childhood that you are ment to have." He placed a hand in his pocket and brought out a small brown envolope, He handed it to the girl. " Whats this?"

He just bowed his head to her to urge her to open it. When she did, her eye's widened, " But Lin, i can't... this is too much..." He held his hand up and shook his head, " It is yours, an if you don't accept it, i'll have Ayako and Madoka raging on at me. They all put some of their money in there for you and Ami to live for at least 3 months rent clear."

Mai clutched the envelope, she placed her feet to the ground looking down, Lin could see, a few drops of water hitting the floor. " T...thank you, thank you so much... Lin, you maybe quite most of the time but you have been looking out for me like a silent older brother. It means alot to me that ... you care, that you all care." Suddenly she hugged him, he was stunned at first but held her, he looked up to the door seeing Naru..

Naru walked away seeing Mai hug his assistant, the man she looked up to as a brother, His heart ached, Mai had been struggling like this for so long. An he hadn't even taken noticed of it. He felt ashamed of himself, the girl he had come to love was possibly killing herself for the life of another. So they could live a happy life. As he walked down the hallway, his head in the clouds until he bumped into someone, looking down it was Masako.

"I'm sorry ..." Shaking her head, she looked up to him, " None of us knew the hard life she was living did we?" Naru shook his head as he leaned against the wall, his emotionless mask up. "No, That girl always keeps up a cheeful expression every time she works. Its hard to know what she is doing or thinking. I'm surprised you actually suggested us all chip in to help her."

Masako smiled, " Well Naru, i couldn't just leave it alone, i can't imagine the struggle she's gone threw, but we all do care for her. I'm surprised you placed the biggest amount in. You love her don't you?" naru then turned to Masako looking at the girl in shock.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, don't worry... you should tell her your feelings before you lose her. I'm glad you've found someone to truly love." With that Masako went off to bed.

The next morning, Mai had fallen asleep on the sofa in the base area, Lin was on the monitors, after she had cried she had fallen asleep and he thought it was best to just let the girl sleep and let her try and eat something in the morning instead of trying to force her to eat. She had told him everything on why she was starving herself to the point where she was now classed as anorexic. She was really embarressed about it and asked Lin to keep quite but to help her with getting back on track.

He silently agreed, not knowing if he was the best person to help her, he was in the middle of thinking if he should asked Ayako to do it instead with her being a qualified medical doctor in the group. He also knew she was going take the girls in when the case had finished.

As he pondered his thoughts the door to the base opened , not looking away from his computer someone came up behind him. Instantly he knew it wasn't Naru and whispered for his Shiki, but was knocked out in an instant...

An hour later, Everyone began piling in, but what shocked them was the base was trashed, almost every monitor was broken, Lin was on the floor out cold, and a crumpled blanket on the floor. Naru walked up to the chinese man as he was starting to regain consiousness, Ayako was also at his side checking over Lin to see if he had any other injuries on his body apart from a small lump on his head.

Lin looked around the room and Noticed Mai wasn't there, " Where's Mai-san?" They all looked to each other, as Naru stood up, " Lin can you tell me what happened?" Lin nodded, " Mai was sleeping on the couch while i was doing some work... when the door opened, at first i thought it was you but when the figure came closer the tempurature dropped and i was knocked out before i could call my shiki... "

Monk looked over every monitor, " well looks like we can't get any footage on what went on... this is bad. Who ever did this is really smart or really stupid... wait did you say Mai was sleeping in here?" He looked over to the sofa, Lin shot up and looked around. On the floor he saw the envolope, but what was on the front wasn't Mai's name, but scribbled in blood.

'_She belongs to me..._'

oooooo so Lins actually taken up the big brother role in the groups family... Where did Mai go? who kidnapped her... Will they get Mai to actually eat!

Well that chapter 6, good night all

Curedream90 over an out!


	7. Ami's powers Awaken

Recap

_Monk looked over every monitor, " well looks like we can't get any footage on what went on... this is bad. Who ever did this is really smart or really stupid... wait did you say Mai was sleeping in here?" He looked over to the sofa, Lin shot up and looked around. On the floor he saw the envolope, but what was on the front wasn't Mai's name, but scribbled in blood._

_'She belongs to me...'_

Chapter 7

Just as everyone was discussing the plans on how to go around looking for where the spirit took Mai , Ami walked into the room she looked around and noticed everyones depressed and determind faces. " erm…. What's going on? Don't tell me Mai's still hiding in the bathroom." What made her more concerned was the fact they all looked down to the ground, she turned around " Right I'll go get her right n-" Naru stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder " You are not going anywhere, you are to stay close to one of us in order to protect you."

This made Ami pale, just what had happened to her sister, " Where is she?" Naru didn't speak he just held up his emotionless face, Ami clentched her fist and punched Naru in the gut, he wasn't expecting that, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER!" Ayako stood up " Ami apologise to Naru and sit down now!" Ami just walked over to the wall next to the fireplace, crossing her arms, " Not until you tell me where my sister is"

" She's been kidnapped, by the spirit." Spoke up Lin, he ran a hand threw his hair, which made Ami's face fall stunned, " What? How can you get kidnapped by a ghost? Now being kidnapped by a human being I could understand" Naru looked over to her, " listen, I don't know how much Mai has told you about our line of work but at this moment in time you need to stop acting so tough and rebellious and co-operate with us. Mai has been taken by the spirit, she is in a lot of danger if we don't find her quickly. Did Mai relate to you anything about her dream yesterday?"

Ami shook her head, " No she didn't, when she was going to you all forced that food down her causing her to lock herself in the bathroom. I warned you all it was the wrong thing to do and now look where we are." Ami looked to the ground, her sister was missing and she couldn't do anything about it, she was only 11 years old for god sake, how the hell was she suppose to help? She didn't have any physic abilities, only Mai had them.

" Now Ami, take this" She looked up to naru holding a protective charm, she reached out but didn't want to take it, " Why? If my sister turns up dead… then… its not worth me bei-" "She's not dead, if you believe she's alive then she will be." She saw the determined look in the mans face, she touched the charm, but had to suddenly close her eye's and take in a large breath.

_**Inside Ami's Vision. **_

_**It was mostly flashes of how Mai had been kidnapped but then it soon changed, Mai was laying on the floor, her wrists was bound to a metal piping, on the corner of her lip was blood, mixed in with vomit, but what she saw terrified her to death, a purple mist, taking the form of a man. He knelt down to Mai, " Are you going to accept being my wife yet?" **_

_**Mai looked to him, she spat the blood at him, turning her head, " I'll never be your wife, let me go… you have to pass on. This world isn't for you any longer. Please…. I have someone special that needs me." He smirked and got on top of her crushing her ribs with his legs, " Then, you will have to join me in death by force!" with that his cold hands, wrapped around Mai's fragile neck and began squeezing as hard as he could. Ami was terrified, she tried going and helping her sister but her feet felt like they was glued into the spot, she looked around above the celining, she could see the image of like a trap door. To her right, was a large boiler that looked over 50 years old. To her left side was her sister loosing breath, once Mai stopped struggling and breathing, she laid there Lifeless…. She laid there Dead. **_

" NOOO SIS!"

**End of vision **

Ami let go of the charm like it was on fire, she placed her hands against her head and knelt down, rocking herself, " No…. NO! sh…she's dead….. She's dead! I saw him murder her!" Monk rushed to the girls side, and placed hands on her shoulder, "What do you mean you saw her," Ami looked to him, " She … was bound to a pipe, she looked pretty beat up, he asked if she was going to accept being his wife yet, she refused, and he…. He strangled her…" Monk looked over to Naru who seemed to be in thought. " Anything else you remember?"

Ami nodded, " The room looked like a celler or some sort, it was pretty old, maybe dating back to when the house was first built. On…on the celining looked like there was a trap door. I couldn't see if she was still in this house or not because the plce was so dark and different." Lin was quickly typing all this down on his laptop as Ami recited the Vision.

Naru looked to Yasu, " The blueprints for the house … Now!" Ami was confused as the younger boy reached into his bag and brought out the blueprints for the house, Naru walkd over to the coffee table and spread it out. " Now what are we looking at here Naru?" Asked Monk, he was sort of confused but then finally clicked on when Naru placed a finger on the kitchen part of the house. " Here, there is a door to the cellar here, We will need to stick together, John, Monk and Ayako get ready for an exorsism, Masako I want you to tell me when you sense the presense of this spirit, Lin, You will be protecting Ami"

Lin shot straight up, "what about you Naru?" Naru turned around to the older Chinese man, " I can handle myself, Don't worry I won't use my PK this time I have faith the others will be able to exorcise the spirit."

Finally the sandy blonde hair girl had enough " Can someone please fill me in on what's going on? I saw My sister die! Why do you still believe you have hope in finding her?" Naru just smirked, " Seems like you've inherited some sort of physic abilities as well Ami, Mai's not dead yet, what you saw, was a premonition. Means what's going to happen in the future. Your still young so your powers wont come to you all the time, But right now, you are the reason on why we are able to get to Mai now."

Ami couldn't help but smile, she was useful, although she didn't like having this freaky power. "Right, now whats the plan to save my sister."

Naru gave the girl one of his rare smiles, " Well, I'm glad you asked…."

AHHH! So Ami does have abilites, Will Mai make it threw this experience, will she get her eating habits back,

That's all for now guys! Have fun and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was so short but gotta save the best parts for last!

Curedream90 Over and out!


End file.
